musikwikiafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Body
Body ist ein Song von der Rapperin Dreezy, welchen sie zusammen mit Jeremih aufnahm. Der Song wurde im Januar 2016 veröffentlicht. Charts Der Song konnte sich auf Platz 77 in den US-amerikanischen Charts platzieren. Lyrics Dreezy Yo body on my body baby Im about to catch a body in here baby I love the way you grind on me Said im about to catch a body in here baby It's going down Im about to catch a body Oh yeah oh yeah , don't stop it now Im about to catch a body One: Dreezy Keep it a hunnid boy I know that you want it Another round won't remember in the morning Got on your shirt , put in that work Until you clock out Mike Tyson boy you know I got that knock out Take a dive inside this liquor Got me pulling on your zipper He wanna hit a lick , I got my legs up like a stick up I woke up in my glory Keep a K with me like Kourtney Since a shorty I been popping like a forty End of story baby : Jeremih x Dreezy Yo body on my body baby Im about to catch a body in here baby I love the way you grind on me Said im about to catch a body in here baby It's going down Im about to catch a body Oh yeah oh yeah , don't stop it now Im about to catch a body Two: Jeremih You work that thang like a nine to five Clock in to work and put in over time I pull up on you with that thang through your back And beat it up like ra-ta-ta-ta-tat ( lock and load it ) Got a Uzi on your booty know you popping Clip after clip ain't got no problem with me watching Come on outside We got all night Pull that tick tocking Smith and Wesson bout to teach yo ass a lesson Start undressing Three: Dreezy Ain't going home baby we could go all night (yeah) Drop all yo hoes let me show you ima rider Make the neighbors call the cops Still ain't finna stop I see these bitches tryna block Take another shot Bang Bang you look good boy You could be my main thing Rich sex, I saw your chain slang, I'm on the same thing Might give in if you don't let up Im just tryna fuck your bed up Talking shit gon' get you hit Boy don't get wet up , it's a set up Baby Jeremih x Dreezy Yo body on my body baby Im about to catch a body in here baby I love the way you grind on me Said im about to catch a body in here baby It's going down Im about to catch a body Oh yeah oh yeah , don't stop it now Im about to catch a body Four : Jeremih You me and me on you baby So tell me what you wanna do baby Said everything is up to you baby So it's up to you This could be your best night Get you home for the night And do you just right Time of your life Get you home for the night And do you just right Jeremih x Dreezy Yo body on my body baby Im about to catch a body in here baby I love the way you grind on me Said im about to catch a body in here baby It's going down Im about to catch a body Oh yeah oh yeah , don't stop it now Im about to catch a body Outro This could be your best night Get you home for the night And do you just right ( ima bout to catch a body in here baby)x4 Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Rapsong Kategorie:Lied 2016 Kategorie:Song 2016 Kategorie:Dreezy